Life As We Know It
by Gwendolyn Hunter
Summary: When Opal Koboi captures the Loriens, Alex Rider is sent to find the missing children on a mission from the CIA, while Artemis Fowl tries to find and stop his nemesis once again. But when Opal sends all of them into a completely new world, how will they take it, how will they survive, and most importantly, How will they retern once more to stop Opal from going through with her plan
1. Not So Sweet Surprises

** Disclaimer: I do not own any of this...except the computer im typing it up on, and Nutella. But that is besides the point of this Disclaimer...**

P.S. If you took the time to read this, THANK U SOOO MUCH. Plus I'm not very happy with the title right now and if anyone suggests a better one I will be happy to oblige, but don't take it personally if I don't like your title!

Artemis ran his eyes over the computer screen, taking in the news with less enthusiasm than usual. (Which, as we all know, doesn't set the bar very high.) He sighed inwardly at the thought of his nemesis. (Every good Genius has to have one)He'd thought he was finished with her, but apparently not. Rereading the message on the screen, he converted it to memory, word for word, then completely deleted it, as if it had never been sent. Glancing one last time at the blinking red numbers on the clock, _11:57_, he pushed himself out of his chair and made for the door.

Downstairs, Artemis walked into the kitchen, treading softly on the ground, as if he were a jungle cat, prowling along the forest floor in search of food. He quietly made himself a cup of tea, and was just sitting down to drink it-it helps him plot ideas for ingenious plans, and brainstorm various projects-when Butler waltzed into the room. Nodding in Artemis's direction, he took a seat at the other end of the table with a slight sigh. Artemis knew he should tell Butler the news, as it involved him as much as anyone else, but something told him not to, not yet anyways. Looking back up from his drink, he noticed Butler examining him, as if trying to read his thoughts.

"How are things going with you, Butler?" Artemis inquired, just to start conversation. Butler eyed him suspiciously before answering

"What's the matter?"

"Pardon?" Artemis feigned surprise but his bodyguard didn't fall for it.

"There's something on your mind Artemis." His reply was cool and even. "So what is it?"

Artemis sighed and gave into Butler's questions, knowing full well he would have to spit it out eventually.

"I just got a message from Foaly." Artemis began.

"I'm guessing it wasn't a friendly greeting." Butler raised an eyebrow, his full attention on his principle-well almost all his attention, I mean, He's still ready to attack any intruders at a moment's notice, and he's still listening for any resounding footsteps in the hallway, but other than that, yea..full attention-who was seemingly lost in thought.

"Hardly. It was a warning. Apparently the guards were slacking in Atlantis, because," He paused for a dramatic effect, and Butler leaned in a little, as if that would give him the answer faster. "Opal Koboi has escaped."

John sighed, dragging his feet dejectedly across the ground with each step. He felt the sharp pang of loss and the horribly familiar feeling of being completely alone, even with his many new friends. He heard the soft padding of feet and turned to see Bernie Kosar bounding up to him, his tongue lolling out of his mouth and flapping around in the wind.

"Hey BK" John said, feeling slightly more cheerful, and kneeled to pat BK on the head. He stood up and continued his walk, now joined by BK, who certainly seemed to be enjoying himself. That is until they got to the edge of a small clearing along the path. BK bounding up to John, and began growling, his muscles flexing as he sniffed the air to locate the unknown danger. He suddenly took off into the woods barking, with John quickly following behind, not sure what was going on, but one thing was clear, they were in danger. As BK rounded a bend, John heard him whimper, and stopped dead in his tracks. Slowly peeking his head around a large trunk of an oak tree, he could make out a girl with Olive colored skin and long black hair. He visibly relaxed and stepped fully around the bend, before once again stopping dead and staring at the strange sight before him. All of his friends were held by a seemingly invisible force, and they were all unconscious. John immediately knew he was dealing with something more powerful than even the Mogadorians. Taking a step back, he bumped into something small but solid, and turned to see a small figure, almost like a child. He hesitated for a brief moment, but by then it was too late, and he found himself held by various childlike figures, who obviously weren't human. Writhing and kicking, he struggled in their seemingly inhuman grip- and he was also inhuman so that says a lot-before he felt an all too familiar pinch, and his vision began to blur. '_Fight it'_ he screamed in his mind, but it was no use. His limbs refused to work with him, and his mind slipped slowly into blackness.


	2. Oblivious to the Obvious

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

Artemis: That's right, but I own everything, that's a whole lot more than nothing. Which is what you own. (Smiles his usual Im-a-genius-and-know-and-own-so-much-more-than-you-smile)

Me: Shut up Arty

Artemis: My _name_ is **Artemis!**

Me:(Grumbles quietly)

Review…yes only one so far :(

yashendra2797: To answer your question, Yes I do have a 'new world' where they are sent. But since I am so evil…you'll just have to wait to find out...but I'll give you a hint

A_g_e_a / _r_m / E_o_ :3 mwahaha Anyway…

Alex Rider pedaled his bike through a back alleyway leading to his home. Turning the corner he sped across his neighbor's front lawn, and parked his bike in front of his house. Going inside he looked around for Jack, and found her reading a book in the kitchen.

"Oh, Hey Alex, how was school?" She asked, putting down her book and walking over to the sink. "By the way, are you ok with spaghetti tonight?" He smiled and nodded. Jack had been taking care of him ever since his uncle died, which he knew wasn't easy. Mostly because during that time he had been shot at, captured, thrown of a moving train, drugged, taken hostage, stabbed, nearly drowned, shot, and most recently, almost taken apart piece by piece as a donor. As you could see his life wasn't easy, quite the opposite really. This was because he was no average boy. He was a teenage superspy for MI6, and had had more successful missions than almost every other spy in MI6. Almost any other schoolboy dreams of being a spy, but here was the only teen spy, dreaming of being a normal schoolboy.

"Yea ok." He slumped into the nearest chair, exhausted. Jack glanced at him, prying him silently for answers of why he looked about as lively as a corpse. She opened her mouth to say something, when the phone rang.

"I'll get it." I pushed myself out of my chair to check the caller ID. Jack leaned over my shoulder, and shook her head.

"Don't you dare pick it up." She glared at the phone as if it were somehow at fault for letting them call us.

"If I don't they'll just keep calling."

"Fine. But if you agree to any shenanigans I will personally kill you, that is, if they don't first." She sighed tiredly as I reached for the receiver. Picking it up, I waited for few seconds before talking.

"Hello." I asked politely, hiding any feeling from my voice.

"Alex." The person on the other line sounded thoroughly relieved. "Its Mrs. Jones, I was wondering….

"No." I interrupted her before she could finish what I knew would be a completely rehearsed conversation. "No, I won't work for you again. Never again. I don't know why I did it before, but I won't do it ever, and I mean EVER, again."

"Alex, just hear me out ok! It's not from us, it's from the President. Himself. Apparently a ransom has gone up. For 6 missing U.S. children, who were captured last week. It seems that one of them is the notorious John Smith, The one that was on the news a few weeks ago. So are you in? Cause if you are, come to the bank right after school tomorrow, its **urgent**!" Alex thought for a moment before resigning in to his instincts.

"OK, I'll do it." Jack, hearing this, turned around angrily and tried to snatch the phone out of Alex's grasp, but he scampered out of the way.

"Bye, got to go." He hurriedly cut off the phone line before Jack could say something that would effectively change his mind.

"What did I say about agreeing?" She fumed. Not mad at me as much as with the people at MI6. She calmed herself down before saying anything else.

"Well, I better get started on what might well be your last supper." Going back into the kitchen, she continued to make the fastest form of spaghetti possible. Alex slumped into the couch, letting all his troubles melt away for the moment, before the dreaded day came.

The cars rumbled past, unaware that a small pale teen was watching them through the tinted glass of a long black limousine. Artemis leaned his head against the window pane, rubbing his temples. So far he had no explanation as to why Opal would do this, unless there were more to those children than he originally thought. He had completely background checked every one of the children that Opal had hostage at the moment, but it seemed like they didn't exist. No background. No grades, purchases, or bills paid. No nothing. It was as if they were…..Oh how could he be so stupid!

"Butler, do you have the laptop with you." He asked a large Eurasian man, who was driving the limo.

"Of course Artemis, I always carry random electronic objects on my person instead of a gun when we go to fight Opal."

Artemis sighed. This new sense of humor that Butler had picked up from Holly was somewhat tiring, if not outright annoying. "Then we need to go back to the house, I have something that needs to be done urgently." He kept his tone calm, even though inside he was fuming at how obvious the answer had been, at how he had missed something like THAT when it had been hanging in front of his face the whole time. He was jolted out of his thoughts as Butler turned off of the main road and onto the long driveway leading up to Fowl Manor. Artemis leapt out of the car, going as quickly as he could without actually running. He made it up to his room in record time-for him-and booted up his computer. After finding a picture of 'John' as he called himself, he did a scan of all look-alikes anywhere in the world. The closest one was a child who went missing along with his 'Dad' a few days before 'John' and 'Henri' Smith showed up in Paradise Ohio. Apparently he fell off a boat and was never seen or heard from again-his home was burned, and al records of them demolished in the process-Artemis eyed the two photos suspiciously.

"Butler" He called down the stairs. Soon after he heard the pounding of footsteps, before his very tall friend burst into the room, eyes alert.

"Butler I am fine." He visibly relaxed after hearing this. "But come look at this." Artemis pointed to the two pictures who were right next to each other, in high def. and looked almost identical in each.

"Hmm, why do you have so many pictures of this kid?" He glanced over confused at his principle.

"Well, that is what I was getting at Butler. Apparently these pictures are of two different teens. This one," He pointed at the first picture. "Disappeared about 4 days before_ this_ one," He points to the second picture, the one supposedly of John. "Moved to Paradise Maryland. It may well be a coincidence, but you know me, and you know that I personally don't believe in coincidences. Also this kid happens to be one of the children that Opal is currently holding ransom. I am going to find Opal, if just to find out what this kid is hiding from the world."


End file.
